New Life
by KatnissofCamelot
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was the Girl on Fire until she burnt out. Can her flames be rekindled so she can carry on living despite everything that has happened to her? Sometimes love can overcome evil, if you let it. Post Mockingjay (starting before last scene) Pre epilogue. T just to be safe.


**This story is the new improved version of the story also named _New Life _inmyold account _KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire. _But I promise this version will be better than the old version. Chapter 1 is more of a prologue so it isn't as long as the other chapters will be. I hope you like it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue- Back to life**

I stare into the dark of once burning embers, now cold, burnt and broken. I can't help but compare them to me. I think about how almost two years ago I was Katniss Everdeen, the girl from the Seam who then became the Girl on Fire. Now, I am Katniss Everdeen, the girl who broke, the girl who burnt, the girl who lost. I lost everything. Prim is gone, I have failed my task. My mother is gone, she can't even step foot in District 12 again, too many memories she says. Gale is gone, run off to District 2, probably because he thinks I blame him for Prim's death; he's right, I do blame him for Prim's death, after all, it was he who designed the bomb causing the deaths of many innocent children, including my beloved sister. Peeta, although he is now living next door, feels further apart from me than ever before. Only days ago he came back from the Capitol when I found him planting primrose bushes outside my house. I haven't seem him since, and I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon.

I look away from the fireplace but my thoughts still come thick and fast, whether I like it or not. Which I don't.

Seeing Peeta only hurts. I am only reminded of how I broke his heart, and, in turn he broke mine. Whether it was himself or not, as soon as he was rescued from the Capitol, he didn't love me anymore. And that taught me something terrifying, I love him. Not that I'd ever admit it though, those feelings will be locked inside till the day I die. No one will ever know how I feel, not even Peeta. I try to distance my thoughts from him, but no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him. Is this love? Guilt? I am more confused now than ever. I don't know what to do. I don't sleep, the nightmares are too much. I don't eat, no matter how hard Greasy Sae tries to get me to. Maybe I'll just starve to death, it would be better for everyone. No one needs me anymore and no one wants me. Haymitch is so drunk these days I doubt he'd notice. I'm sure Greasy Sae wouldn't mourn too long. And Peeta… he probably doesn't even care anymore.

I stand up for the first time in what? Days? Weeks? Months? I honestly can't tell, but the aching pain in my limbs tells me it must have been a while. I have the sudden urge to do something, to go somewhere. With my body practically controlling my direction, I slowly make my way towards the staircase and climb each step until I find myself outside one of the bedroom doors. Then I realise who's room this is. Prim's. I tentatively place my hand on the door knob and carefully turn it. Taking tiny steps, I travel the short distance to the centre of the room. _Her_ room.

The smell of dust and sweet pea hangs lightly in the air. Her bed is still perfect and pristine, just as she left it. On her bedside table her hairbrush is still there, a few strands of her hair still clinging to it. The room makes me think she never left it, but reality overtakes these thoughts quickly. I miss Prim now more than ever. How could this have happened? How could _I_ have let this happen? Hadn't I done enough? I did everything I could, everything to keep her safe. But it wasn't enough. I have survived death itself many times, but Prim, sweet innocent Prim, couldn't escape it just once. No matter how good and kind she was, the world didn't care. I still remember her face as she called my name for the last time, with her last breath. The scars and burns adorning my body remind me of this every waking hour, and the nightmares show me as I sleep. That's why I stopped sleeping. It's easier this way, it's easier to control my thoughts and keep me sane. At least that's what I tell myself. Grieving isn't a strong enough word for what I have been doing since my return to district twelve to the Capitol. The court says I can't leave the district, so as my 'guardian' Haymitch 'watches' me, I have spent my time wallowing in pity, in sadness, in… depression. I think that is the correct word for what I'm going through now. I am a terrible person, I always promised myself I would never fall like this, like my mother did. But then again, I no longer have anyone to care and provide for. Sometimes, I think about what it would be like to die. I've been near it many times but never quite reached it. Right now, I should be so lucky. I know that life is for living, living for those who died, but what have I to live for? I quickly think of Peeta but dismiss the thoughts. Why should I be thinking about him? It's not like he's thinking about me. Or is he?_ Stop it! _Why do I have to keep thinking about him?! He doesn't care about me so I shouldn't care about him.

I move towards the door, closing it as I pass. But instead of going back down the stairs to sit on the sofa and cry, I go to my bedroom, and into the adjoining bathroom. I stare back at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is dull and straggly, my eyes look hollow and lifeless, and I can practically see ribs sticking out of my crumpled T-shirt. Looking into my own eyes, I see them almost light up, like the life has re-entered. I feel as though I am coming back to life, with some sort of new purpose to fulfil. And my first new task...

Talk with Peeta.

* * *

**I hope it was ok! Please review to tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for later chapters! I will try to post regularly but I have so much homework I don't know when I'll update. So, until next time!**


End file.
